


Soulmates

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: George and Ringo talk about soulmates.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Soulmates

They laid on the cold, wet grass staring up at the brightly lit sky. When John had first announced a camping trip, none of them were excited (especially Princess Paulie), but now they were all warming up to the idea. After roasting marshmallows by the campfire Paul decided to call it a night and he and John headed into their tent, leaving Ringo and George alone. It was a beautifully clear night, stars lit up the sky and the sounds of nature filled the silence between the two. 

"You ever think about soulmates, George?" Ringo asked suddenly. He could hear his mate come back from his pleasant daze. 

"What?"

"Soulmates. What do you think of them?" He repeated. George thought for a moment before replying. 

"Well, I think everyone's got someone they click with, like. Whether it be romantically, platonically, artistically, anything." His words hung in the air for a moment before George chuckled. "I think Paul and John are soulmates. They just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Sometimes I even wonder if they're more than friends." He chuckled again and Ringo looked over to him. It was dark, but he could still make out his shape, laying on his back with arms behind his head staring fondly at the stars. He looked so calm and happy and... well, gorgeous. 

"Who do you think is your soulmate?" His heart beat in anticipation as he watched George take in his words. 

"Well, I think my soulmate is you, RItchie." He looked over at Ringo, and their eyes met, Ringo's burning with love and hope and anxiety and George's with adoration and pure bliss. It was like something out of a fairy tale. "John and Paul go off and do their own thing and that leaves us, and it just works. That's how it is and that's exactly how it's supposed to be. We click. Like two pieces of a puzzle." George smiled at him and it took every bit of Ringo to not jump on him that very moment. 

"Do you ever think we could be more than friends?" He blurted out, immediately averting his gaze from George, not wanting to see the disgust and anger take form. He was sure he'd just ruined it all. Good work, Richard, you've chased off your soulmate too. Then he felt George's arm wrap around him and pull him close. He was warm. And he smelled nice. Smelled like home. 

"I think that could happen, yeah." Ringo nestled his face into George's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Steady and grounding. It was Ringo's favorite rhythm. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" George's voice vibrated in his chest and Ringo smiled. 

"Yeah. 'cause i'm sharing it with you." 

"How long have you been saving that one for?" Ringo blushed. 

"Longer than I care to admit." George hummed a fond laugh, vibrating his chest again and Ringo wrapped his arm across him, pulling him closer. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my soulmate." Another fond laugh. 

"I'm glad you're my soulmate too, Ritchie." And he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ringo's hair. This is it. This is how it's supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this is bad and short ;w; all my inspiration is dying a horrible death but I still wanted to get something out before I hit a writersblock patch. I'm sorry, have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3


End file.
